


Mischief Managed

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [506]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Teasing, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "What did you do, Damien?""It was Margot's fault!" he splutters, half-coughing and half-laughing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 November 2016  
> Word Count: 372  
> Prompt: special  
> Summary: "What did you do, Damien?"
> 
> "It was Margot's fault!" he splutters, half-coughing and half-laughing.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-one weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I giggled so hard the whole time I wrote this. I could see and hear it in my mind as clearly as if I was watching it on my TV. Margot's sassy streak amuses me to no end. And yes, the title comes from _Harry Potter_.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Your friend is a darling young man," Margot says when Damien settles on the couch next to her chair. "And he's easy on the eyes. Isn't that how you young folks say it?"

Damien blinks at the question, then studies her face for a moment. The glint of mischief is clear in her eyes, despite her otherwise flawless poker face.

"Yes, ma'am, that is how us young folks say it," he replies, trying to keep a straight face. "And where did you hear that phrase to start using it now?"

"You forget that I have heard more things in my lifetime than the number of hairs on your head."

That makes him laugh. "All right, you've got me there, Margot. But seriously, why do you say Amani's a darling? He's anything but!"

"Don't you sass me, Damien."

"I wouldn't dream of it, but Amani's falsely representing himself if he's only showing you his sweet side. He's got quite the naughty streak."

"I like his sweet side," she says, then pauses until Damien takes a drink of his beer before continuing. "I'd rather he show me his backside a bit more. I bet I could bounce a quarter off of that."

Beer sprays out onto the coffee table and down Damien's shirt, and he starts coughing. This just makes Margot laugh, hands up in front of her mouth.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Simone asks as she comes into the room. She surveys the two of them, then notices the mess that is Damien's shirt. "What did you do, Damien?"

"It was Margot's fault!" he splutters, half-coughing and half-laughing.

Simone glares at him. "You've got to be kidding me! How can you blame this sweet woman for your antics?"

"He's right," Margot finally says, eyes bright with laughter. "It was my fault that he choked on his beer. I just told him how I felt about your friend Amani and--" Her sentence is cut off by Damien's strangled laughter, which sets her off, as well.

Simone chuckles and shakes her head. "You know what? I don't want to know the details. Just make sure you clean up the mess before Ann sees it or there'll be hell to pay."


End file.
